


Oswald and Ed’s Neon Date Night

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top!Oswald, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Date night for these two is always interesting





	Oswald and Ed’s Neon Date Night

The rain fell on the roof of the limousine as it rolled through the streets of Gotham.

“We could go see that new film, I think the theater is still open.” Ed suggested. 

“No, I’d rather not tonight,” Oswald said as he twisted open the travel size liquor bottle and chugged it, then looked at the label.

“Guess tonight’s cocktail is just...blueberry vodka? Oh well,” 

Ed sighed. 

“Well hopefully we can get a drink wherever we go tonight. All we have to do is make a decision,” but Oswald responded to that by opening another tiny bottle. 

“We could go to that new Italian place,” 

“I’m not in the mood for pasta,”

This theme was repeated through the limo ride, and Ed began to notice that Oswald wasn’t really listening. 

“We could just kill the limo driver,” Ed suggested, causing a panicked stop by the driver. It was as Ed shifted in his seat that he saw it, the answer. 

“Turn right, it’s hard to miss.” He said with a grin. As the gravel parking lot crunched under the tires, Oswald began to pay attention. 

“Where are we?” He asked as he peered out the window, it became clear. 

It was a brick building, with a neon sign that simply read “Penguin”. 

“Thank you driver,” Ed said as he lured Oswald out of the vehicle. He stared at the sign.

“I don’t think I’ve been to this part of town in years, I can see why.” Oswald said, but all Ed did was smile.

“Let’s just go in, it’s your namesake. We might actually have fun,” Ed finally spoke, so Oswald agreed.

So the two entered the establishment, and Oswalds world was thrown for a whirlwind. A full frontal strip club. Oswald’s eyes immediately stuck onto the ground the second he caught eye of a pair of breasts. But Ed knew this, and he was going to use this to his advantage. 

“There is no possible way you’re expecting us to spend our date night here.” Oswald harshly whispered to him, but when Ed only responded with “you might like it Ozzie,” Oswald knew what kind of night this would be. So Oswald looked up, and headed for the bar. 

It didn’t take long for a girl to approach Oswald, girls in places like these can spot an out of place person like no other. 

“What’s the problem hun?” The girl asked. She wore a blue and white gingham tank top and low rise jeans. 

“Nothing, Nothing at all. I do have a have a question about your private rooms and your pricing. I’d like to rent one, preferably your cleanest one. Also let that tall man over there have all he wants.” And handed her a envelope of money. Her eyes widened at the amount and she nodded, she knew to give him anything he wanted. Oswald made his way to Ed. It wasn’t that Ed didn’t still adore Oswald, but these girls weren’t anything more than a human version of a nude you see on the Internet; you see it for a fleeting moment, find it attractive, but it doesn’t mean anything the next hour. These girls meant nothing to him and he knew that Oswald understood that.

The lights went dim and the stage lights lit up, indicating a show was about to begin. As Ed looked around he couldn’t see Oswald.

“I’m sure he’ll show up, where else could he go?” Ed asked himself before taking a seat. 

~  
Oswald made his way to the back area where the performers got ready and relaxed, accompanied by the lady from the bar. 

“Ladies, this is Mr. Cobblepot. He’s just paid a great deal of money to this place. You give him the works, hair, makeup, accessories. Give this man anything he wants!” She said before exiting the area. He was met by a girl wearing only black sparkly shorts and black sparkly nipple pasties with dark hair, and another girl dressed as a sexy nurse with red hair. 

“So, what are you thinking for your hair? And makeup?” The sexy nurse asked. 

“All I’ll need a red lipstick, but for the hair I’m not sure yet.” He said as he hobbled over to the rack of clothes. As he looked through the clothes he was met by the dark haired woman. 

“Would you like to smoke? Some people don’t but most of the girls here do,” she asked. Assuming that she meant cigarettes, he agreed to one. But when a more herbaceous scent hit Oswald’s nostrils, he soon realized he had assumed wrong. He turned to face the girl. 

“We have a blunt, or we have a bong. Up to you,” she said. Oswald watched the red headed woman light the bong, he watched the smoke fill up the glass apparatus. The girl seemed to do it with ease, so why couldn’t he? 

“That one,” He stated as the red head packed the bowl. 

“Mind if I do your hair while you smoke? I have an idea,” the dark haired girl asked. Oswald rarely let others do his hair, but he was throwing caution to the wind. The red head handed the bong to Oswald, and he held the cool glass in his hand. The bong was swirled pink and clear. 

“I’ll light it for you, make sure you get a good hit.” The red head stated. So while the dark haired woman got her hair supplies, the red head took a lighter and began lighting the bong. 

“Inhale slowly, then a little faster when I remove the bowl.” She instructed. Sounded easy enough, so Oswald began to inhale as the flame touched the herb. As the smoke filled the bong, Oswald thought to himself 

“This isn’t so bad,”

But then the bowl was removed.

“Suck hard!” The dark haired girl exclaimed. The red haired girl chuckled, but Oswald wasn’t listening. They were muffled, he only heard the ringing in his ears as he began to cough. He was starting to regret smoking it, but then he felt it. The feeling of getting high, a calm cascaded his body and his eyes began to feel happy. But Oswald didn’t feel tired, he felt at peace. He slouched back as the dark haired woman began toying with his hair. 

“What’s your signature color? A man like you has to have one,” the red head asked. Oswald looked down at his outfit, there wasn’t a trace of his signature color in the outfit. 

“Purple,” He spoke, followed by a cough. She handed the dark haired girl a can, and Oswald was immediately on alert. What if these girls tried to kill him? Even though Ed was a mere stage away from him, could he get there in time? Luckily, that wasn’t necessary. 

“It’s like hair chalk, but in spray form.” The dark haired girl explained. Oswald closed his eyes and let the girl do her work with his hair.

~

The strobe lights spun around the room as Ed sat at a table alone. He was thinking about ordering a drink, but just as he thought about it, the lady from the bar walked over to Ed with a whiskey in hand. 

“I didn’t order a drink,” Ed said simply, you couldn’t be too careful in Gotham. 

“A black haired gentleman pre-ordered you drinks, we usually don’t do that sort of thing, but he paid so much money.” She said, and Ed made a mental note to teach Oswald to actually look at the amount of money he was giving out. 

“Mhmm, and do I get a choice in this drink selection?” Ed inquired. 

“Honey with the amount of money he gave us, you could go behind the bar and make your own drinks.” She admitted. 

“Well, If Oswald ordered it-“ Ed took the drink from the woman. 

“Do you have a drink list?” Ed asked. She disappeared and returned with drink list that was obviously made on Microsoft Word. He read through the list, until one caught his eye. Something called Jungle Juice, it sounded relatively harmless despite the menu claiming otherwise. 

“I’ll have a jungle juice next,” He told the lady before she walked away. Ed turned his attention to the woman on the stage. She was attractive, that much was true. But Ed didn’t have feelings for her, so it meant nothing. He was about halfway done with his whiskey when he realized that he wasn’t sure where Oswald had gone. 

Ed looked around the room, there were a good deal of men around but none were Oswald. It occurred to Ed that perhaps Oswald had came up with a plan before Ed even thought of his. But then what was Oswald’s plan? He finished the whiskey and made eye contact with the lady that brought him the drink. She quickly brought him a jungle juice. As he sipped the juice, which packed more of a punch then he was expecting, he tried to figure out what Oswald’s plan was. 

There was a lull in the music, and Ed heard the cough of a certain Penguin. He smirked, knowing where his little bird was hiding made him feel more secure. So he decided to sit back and watch the show. 

A whiskey and one and a half jungle juices later, Ed was feeling the warm buzz of the liquor. He had almost forgotten about Oswald, until a busty woman with bleached hair approached Ed. 

“Follow me, there is someone very special for you in the violet room.” She said. Ed stood up and followed. 

“Do you like riddles?” He questioned, though she didn’t seem the type that would comprehend his riddles.

“I mean, I guess so.” She replied. He grinned like a young child who was given a treat during school.

“The more there is, the less you see. What am I?” He asked and when she took too long to answer, he blurted out the answer.

“Darkness! The answer is darkness,” 

The girl shot him a confused look before unlocking the door to the room. 

“Welcome to the violet room,” she said with a fake cheerfulness before leading him into the room. As he took his seat on the black leather-like couch, the girl exited. 

~  
Ed sat in the private room. He smirked as he saw the purple light from the strobe light illuminated the space. He sat on the couch that was across from the velvet curtain that stretched across the room. The pop music that was playing on the speaker clicked off and the tune changed to something a little more personal. He could never remember the name of it but it was one of the few songs that Oswald liked to play when he was in the mood. Ed referred to it as “the birds mating call”. 

So he leaned back, as a center spotlight shone in front of the velvet curtain. What stepped out was perhaps Oswald’s greatest costume. The shoes were purple glitter Oxfords paired up with a pair of fishnets and a pair of black silk briefs. The top was a black velvet suit jacket and a purple tie. His hair was done in a truly Oswald fashion, a purple stripe running through his mane. 

“When did you know?” Ed asked as he took in every fiber of Oswald’s being. Oswald made his way over to the man on the couch and sat in front of him on the table. 

“I’ve known for weeks, before you even got the idea in your head.” Oswald replied as he straddled Ed’s leg, his cock getting harder as it made contact with Ed’s pant leg. Just to know that under that fabric sat Eds bare thigh, which was close to his bare cock, was almost enough for Oswald. 

As Oswald began to kiss Ed’s neck, he realized that his partner was wearing lipstick. Each kiss another stamp on Ed’s pale skin. 

“Lipstick? I like it, maybe we can add that to our list of things we like.” Ed commented before uttering a sharp groan as Oswald began to suck on Ed’s neck. 

“I like this whole outfit, especially this fishnet. You certainly can pull them off well. Although-“ Ed paused and pulled out a scalpel blade from a plastic case. He carefully ran the blade down Oswald’s fishnets, making sure to not press down hard enough to knick the skin. The black material fell off of Oswald’s pale thighs. Oswald turned his attention to Ed’s shirt, carefully unbuttoning each button. 

“It’s just a shirt, rip it off.” Ed stated, to which Oswald replied with a signature sarcastic face.

“I bought you this shirt, it’s nice. I’m taking my time,” and take his time he did. With every button undone, the closer Ed was to pinning Oswald onto the couch and dominating him. He even tried to speed up the process by helping Oswald, to which Oswald responded by swatting Ed’s hand. 

“I’m in charge today,” Oswald purred as he finished the shirt, quickly moving to kissing down Ed’s chest. To the untrained eye, Ed was lanky, nothing too special to look at. Oswald saw different, he saw every curvature on Ed’s body as a work of art and was determined to make Ed feel the same. He ran his tongue over the curves of Ed’s abs. 

“So since you’re in charge Mr. Cobblepot, what’s your first order of business?” Ed hummed. Oswald pulled away and stared up at Ed. 

“I’m glad you asked. We’re going to switch it up. I’m going to fuck you, but not until after I do this.” He undid Ed’s fly and pulled his pants to around his ankles, letting his cock flop out, but it was almost instantaneously between Oswald’s cherry red lips. 

“This is a picture worthy moment,” Ed quipped, making the hand motion as he did. Oswald smirked as he removed it from his lips, admiring the lipstick ring on Ed’s shaft. 

“Then take one because this is only the beginning,” he responded before taking the cock back in his mouth. Ed had a smartass remark, but was suddenly sidetracked by a Mister Cobblepot’s warm mouth and mischievous tongue. A sensual moan escaped Ed’s lips as Oswald greedily sucked his boyfriends cock. None of Ed’s past conquests were like Oswald, no matter how dominant they acted they would always submit to him in bed. Oswald, while he spent a fair amount of nights being utterly dominated by Ed, had no problem running the show. A worthy adversary and lover, you never knew what the night would hold.

“Fuck you look so beautiful on my cock, o-oh fuck Oswald!” Ed cried out as he bucked his hips, cramming more of himself down Oswald’s throat. It was when the bucking before more sporadic that Oswald pulled off, a string of pinkish spit trailing from his lips. Ed sat quietly in anticipation of whatever little plan Oswald had concocted. 

“Lay on your back. I’m going to fuck you Mr. Nygma, I want to watch your face when you take me, when I fill you.” Oswald informed. Ed was quick to get on his back, grinning up at the beautiful confident bird who was currently lathering his fingers with lube. 

“Look at you, so tight and perfect.” Oswald said before sticking a lube coated digit into Ed’s asshole. He knew just what Ed liked. Oswald knew that Ed liked the pain, and Oswald liked eliciting the filthy sounds that came along from those painful acts. He also knew how to conjure those sounds with ease. 

“And so greedy today, you must want me to fuck you hard.” Oswald purred. Ed groaned at the feeling of Oswald’s fingers leaving his body. 

“My most prized work of art, Ed Nygma seconds from begging to be fucked. The fast breathing, the painfully hard cock. I could look at it for hours, but-“ Oswald monologued as he slowly inserted himself. The two shared a pleasurable gasp before Oswald continued talking. 

“-seeing your face when I give you what you want is one like no other,” he ran his hand along Ed’s pale, hickey riddled thigh. 

“Y-You’re beautiful Oswald, F-Fuck! So amazing!” Ed cried out as Oswald thrust into him. It didn’t take long with Ed’s already leaking cock and the fact that Oswald waiting in anticipation all day for the two to finish. Ed finished first, his cum painting Oswald’s bare chest. Oswald wasn’t too far behind after that, thrusting a few more times before filling Ed up. Oswald pulled out, and Ed soon pressed his lips against Oswald’s. He ran his hand through Oswald’s locks, the aerosol hair paint getting all over Ed’s hand. 

“I remember the first time the first sexual act we did, I gave you a handjob in the limo then you immediately demanded that the driver take you home after you finished so you could shower.” Ed chuckled. 

“Now I’m covered your cum and we’re at a strip club across town from our home, look how we’ve grown.” Oswald teased as Ed wrapped his arm around him. 

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by a loud voice telling them they had the room for five more minutes. Ed picked up his clothes as Oswald re-buttoned his shirt he entered the club in, watching the naked Ed walk around. He tilted his head, gazing at Ed’s porcelain body. Of course he loved Ed’s ass, which Oswald might argue to be the best ass, but his favorite parts were the ones that only he got to see. Ed’s thighs, Ed’s hair first thing in the morning, the defined v-line that was like a neon sign pointing towards the cock that Oswald adored. 

“You smell different, I’ve smelled it before but never on you. It’s...interesting.” Ed stated as he buttoned his shirt. 

“It’s pot, one of the dancers offered it to me. It wasn’t as horrible as I thought.” Oswald responded. Ed was surprised that Oswald recreationally did a drug. Though he was a major player in the underworld of Gotham, he wasn’t one to do drugs. 

“Want to get some ice cream, ride around Gotham, then go home and watch those animal videos you find so funny?” Ed asked as he took Oswald’s hand into his. Oswald kissed Ed’s cheek as he smiled at his lover. 

“That sounds wonderful,”

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for awhile so I hope you don’t hate it!


End file.
